


funke's camp for troubled youth

by insideouswant



Category: Serial Killers - Fandom, criminology - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Serial Killers, Trauma, Underage Drug Use, gay slurs, mostly male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideouswant/pseuds/insideouswant
Summary: some snippets of the torture and murder of the twentieth centuries most prominent murderers.oleander windsorabraham 'frank' jamesdmitriyushka 'private' webercharles beauforddante youngmatthew clarkand there are only more to come





	funke's camp for troubled youth

franks eyes flitted up, the palm of his hand shook wildly, slick with sweat. nervous brown eyes and dilated pupils, the other hand clutched his stomach. tears brimmed his eyes. his flannel was pushed up to reveal his left arm, the scarred veins, dark blue against his pale as the moon skin. the doctor stood over the skinny male, a raised eyebrow as he prepared the drug. 

"You've been clean for two days. are you really this weak?" frank's eyes twitched. 

"I've been on this shit since i was nine. two days is an entire year to me at this point." frank jerked his head again and squezed his eyes shut. "it's fucking bright in here doc." another shaky inhale. "where are my sunglasses? i need my sunglasses." he didn't need the rubber band or the belt, he just needed the needle. 

the doctor laughed. "frank. this is all in your head. the lights are not bright, you don't need this-" a wave of nausea rocked through frank and he dry heaved, letting out a scream afterwards. 

"i'm dying doc! give me the drugs you cruel fuck," he sobbed and kicked weakly as the black slacks and neat shoes. "n-need it, need it, my stomach hurts from throwing up, i can't keep any food down, need the fix doc, to stay healthy." a clicking sound filled the room, the condescending sound making frank grit his teeth. "shut the fuck up and give me the heroin. i've been good. so, so good." 

the doctor nodded, somewhat in agreement, somewhat in disbelief. "this is horrifying. this is your reward for not acting on your psychotic thoughts? not a later bedtime or a telephone? you choose this?" a growl slipped out of the weaker mans mouth. 

"it's healthcare that your denying me. i'm choosing it to stay alive." a punch glanced across franks chin. his teeth knocked together and shock flew through his body at full force. his mouth filled with blood. 

"you don't need this." frank felt the needle sink into his vein and he gasped, the blood building up in his mouth spilled out. the needle twitched as the doctor pushed the stopper down. frank let out a small moan, his eyes fluttering. 

he looked a mess. hair slick with sweat, a blood filled mouth, a bruise forming on his chin. but he didn't nod off yet, his body just twitched and whined, his hips jerking. "n-not enough. doc. it needs to be more." the doctor ripped the needle out before grabbing the other prepared one and let it slip into a different spot, pushing it all in. finally frank gasped again and bit his lip hard before nodding off, eyes flitting closed. the doctor slipped the needle out and pressed down a piece of cotton on the two spots, wrapping a bandage around his elbow before forcing the flannel down. he buttoned it and called in an orderly to take the boy to the office to get his tongue sewn back together. reaching forward, he gently closed franks mouth which caused a shiver to rock through the male, who was still riding the high. the orderly came in to gently set frank into a wheelchair, before nodding at the doctor. 

a nurse came in and began to clean up the blood as the doctor took notes about what he had observed. 

"call the next one in once your done wiping down the chair." she smiled and nodded as he said this, looking all too happy as she safely disposed of the used needles. "only god knows how many times the faggot's had some kind of std. currently clean or not, i don't trust those needles without gloves on." the nurse nodded in agreement. 

"who's next sir?"


End file.
